That Boy
by xxbrxx
Summary: Lily Evans never thought the day would come when James Potter treated her like a human being. As their 6th year begins, Lily's courage fails her but maybe James can get it back. During the time of the Marauders; Follow Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and their friends through the magical castle that is Hogwarts. This is my first story so please don't hate. xx


Lily Evans was normal girl. She was not special, nor did she have any special powers, or so she thought.

Lily Evans had her life mapped out from the age of nine. She knew what she was going to do, which university she would graduate from, how many children she would have, and their names. She even planned who she would marry, Joshua Adams, her best friend from before she could remember. But all of that changed with one word. Magic.

Lily ran into the garden. A small girl even for her nine years. She had hoped her sister, Petunia, would follow her. But Petunia was 'to cool' to play with her little sister. Lily's shoulders sagged. She was forever trying to get attention from Petunia, but it was a never ending battle which she always seemed to loose.

As Lily neared the top of the hill she saw something strange. A man was flying on what looked like a broom. Lily blinked, thinking her eyes were playing tricks on her, but the man was still there. Later that night, Lily found herself reading a book in the sitting room next to the fire. Everything looked normal. But no one would have noticed the forever on going battle in Lily's mind. She knew she had seen a man flying today but as soon as she saw the image in her mind it vanished, as if her mind refused to let her remember the memory.

Lily sat in her compartment, on the Hogwarts Express, her head leaning against the window. She had arrived early at platform 9 3/4, hoping she would see some her friends but of course they all had there own goodbyes to say to there loved ones. Lily would never forget what it was like to say goodbye to her parents before another term at Hogwarts. But that privilege had been had been taken away from her in a flash. Two days prior to Her 14th birthday, her parents were in a fatal car crash. Lily still had moments when she did not believe what Petunia had written in her letter to Lily. This had to be a joke, right? But Lily knew that not even Petunia was cruel enough to do this. She flooed back to her home and cried all night with Petunia. Her birthday forgotten amidst the sorrow.

Everyone gave her pity. But Lily was staring to become irritated with the constant 'I'm sorry' or 'is there anything I could do?'. She knew it was not there fault and that they were just trying to help but she could not help herself. So she put on a brave face, faked a smile and said 'I'm fine, really.' After a few months people stopped talking to her. She had become with draw. Yet another ghost drifting threw the castle. Lily had nothing in the world anymore. No friends, no family. What was the point.

The Slytherins' taunts did not help. Taunting me. Calling me a 'mud blood' and other names. I started to wonder the purpose of life. Her grades dropped and she began to skip meals and lessons. She looked frail and paler. But no one noticed.

One night, after a particularly nasty taunting session with a few Slytherins, Lily decided she had had enough with life. She took a razor from her toiletry bag and made her way outside the castle. Being a prefect made it easy enough to get around the castle. Lily sat down next to a huge tree and looked at the night sky. The full moon shone brightly but there were also tell-tale signs of the sun on the horizon. At sunrise, Lily thought. The perfect last view. As more of the sun could be seen, Lily prepared herself. Sitting back against the tree, she went through her life. Growing up. Finding out about magic, and coming to Hogwarts. Petunia and her parents. There deaths. At the sun rose, Lily drew the blade across her wrist. Reveling in the sting of the blade cutting her flesh and the blood, as red as her hair, running down her hand and into the grass. Lily began to drift away. How painless death was she thought. My parents would not have had it as simple. Lily began to think of her parents again. Her mother's smile could light up a room and many people thought Lily had inherited it to. Her father sprang to mind, a caring man who had given Lily her eyes. She began to think what they would say to her, if still alive, began to think how disappointed they would be. Lily began to panic, she did not want to die, but it was to late she was already drifting away. All she could her was the rustling of the leaves above her and a shout.

Everything was black. Everything was black. Everything was black but... But... Lily could not place the colour but she liked it. The black started to fade and Lily wondered where she was. Heaven perhaps? But this was not how she had imagined heaven. It looked familiar. Almost like the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Actually, it was the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Lily tried to sit up but the world tilted and she felt vomit rise up in her throat. Looking around for a bucket, which she could not find, she settled for the side of her bed. Suddenly Lily felt a hand on her back and saw a bucket in front of her. Sighing in relief Lily heaved but nothing came up. She wondered how long she had been out and when she had last eaten. Feeling a slight pressure on her back. Lily turned around to find non other than James Potter looking down at her with an emotion, she had not seen before, in his eyes.

"Hey" he said. Looking down at me.

I could not believe it. James Potter was sitting next to her bed in the hospital. Was smiling down at her. Was talking to her. I did not understand. Was this the same James Potter who had, in previous years, taunted me and infuriated me with his constant plea for me to date him. I had forgotten how many times I had had said no, and watched as Potter's face had dropped once again. Did he really believe that I would date him after all the pranks and tricks he and his friends, the Marauders, had played on me. Was he that naïve? After three years of non-stop irritation. It had died down. Potter no longer bothered me, whether it to ask me out or to play a prank or trick. He began to act arrogant around me. As if I was not worth his time. He began hanging out with older girls, and spending multiple nights with them too.

I managed to stutter out a hey but she thought it sounded more like a cough than anything else. How pathetic, she thought. James Potter was the one who found you, bleeding to death, after you failed to commit suicide. He must think you are so pathetic. Lily knew she did. She was astounded with her lack of courage. She was in Gryffindor for goodness sake. How could she do the most cowardly thing possible.

Madame Panfoot walked into the hospital wing, and smiled when she saw that Lily was awake.

"Thank you James," she said, "you can go now."

James gave me one look, before bending down and kissing my cheek, and left the hospital wing.

"Ahhhh," I heard Madame Panfoot say, "young love."

I started to choke on the water she had been drinking. Young love? Where had that come from? Madame Panfoot, registering my look of shock, walked up to me bed and sat down on the stool Potter had just vacated.

"He's been in here everyday since he brought you in, Miss Evans." She sighed, "how lucky you are to have someone who loves you so much, and handsome too."

"I'm sorry did I miss something?" I stammered. Of course I did, the big fat reason why Potter had just been sitting next to my bed.

"Well you have been out for several days, sweetheart." Madame Panfoot said.

I gasped. "Several days? How many days? What about school work? I must be so behind. How will I ever catch up?" Lily struggled to get out of the bed but the sheets had tangled around her.


End file.
